happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cacao
Cacao & The Kittens are HTFF characters designed by ConfusedAndTired and adopted by La Coco. Description Cacao is a dog, waiter in the Japanese cafeteria of the town. He has a great affection for cats despite his species, although the kittens that he adopted are quite troublesome... Since he is 17 years old, he works in Sakura's Neko Cafe, a place full of his favorite animals and hot drinks that he loves, quickly becoming his mediocre dreamed work. A few months have passed since an incident he suffered in Sakura's cafe, with only some damage to the ribs and scars on the back and chest, but even then, Cacao decided to continue working in the cafeteria as the substitute since he held no grudges with what happened and also as payment for all the gifts that the Sakura family gave him during his recovery. He is a lover of cats, ironic to his species of being a dog. Since he, quite simply, is unable to feel any sort of resentment at all, he adopted three kittens called Midnight, Banana Split and Gray Clouds, who are quite some imps... Unlike their owner, each cat has a strong, latent and oddly specific hatred, each being different from the other; said hatred leads them to look for different, often horrifying, ways of murdering their objectives. Midnight has a grudge against people who are superior or are of higher rank than Cacao such as his boss, directors or famous people or entities of greater importance. Banana Split detests those inferior to Cacao, such as children, homeless people, useless people, etc. And finally, Gray Clouds hates Cacao. Each cat, being more clever and sadistic than they seem, don't help each other out to achieve their objectives; in fact, they normally end up spoiling each other's plans, resulting in huge irony since they end up killing even more people than anticipated due to their antics. Cacao doesn't seem to be aware of the absolute tragedy the cats can do, and he doesn't seem to mind whenever Gray Clouds scratches him. Further irony relies on his namesake since both him and his pets are unable to consume any food which contains cocoa, since it is poisonous and highly lethal to them. Since he works in a cafeteria, he usually drowns his desire to consume chocolate by drinking tea or milkshakes of other flavors, his favorite beverage being the boba tea/bubble tea, he is often seen drinking the former. He is usually working as a waiter at Sakura's, or he is sometimes seen strolling in the park reading books or eating biscuits of all flavors except chocolate. Most people call him a hipster because of his "refined" tastes, but in the end, that's his personality. ~Backstory~ He is a boy who began life as an orphan dog, left in a box in the street, who got lucky since he managed to go forward from there, working at first as a shoe polisher and, later on, selling espresso coffee throughout the day, especially during winter. Despite going to a public school, he put in his best efforts to graduate and acquire a mediocre job at a cafeteria close to the school: Sakura's Neko Cafe. During his first week at work, he found behind the store, in the middle of a vicious rain, an old wooden box with a trio of homeless kittens inside; as he felt empathy for finding them in the same conditions he once was in, he decided to adopt them, protecting them in his warm embrace. As he named the kittens Midnight (the black kitten), Banana Split (the beige kitten) and Gray Clouds (the gray kitten with spots), he spent days with them, taking care of them. The would all play and snuggle in unison, showing their love and appreciation. These kittens also proved to be highly intelligent, almost like a normal Tree Friend, and they even had noticeable feelings; these kitties were something special and had something in common: their loyal love for Cacao. It would all however change with time... During his work shift, Cacao was cleaning the feline stairs in the cafeteria when a child shot near him with his slingshot while in sight of Banana Split. The stone he used for ammunition hit Mr. Sakura's face, making him stumble against a shelf, witnessed by Midnight, which fell over Cacao while cleaning with the company of Gray Clouds. With all of his strength, Cacao held on to the shelf, preventing it from crushing them; however, once Gray looked up, a screwdriver fell from the shelf, hitting the kitten on his right eye. Horrified, Cacao lost his grip on the shelf (Gray however ran away in time), letting it fall over him and violently crushing him Cacao was hospitalized, as he received many gifts from the Sakura family as compensation for the accident; however, the kitties were not with him. Isolated in the cafeteria, the kitties were alone, as they deeply thought about what happened that fateful day... Personality He is usually a calm, collected and relaxed person, both while in leisure period and while working. He also proves to be quite a worker, cleaning the entire cafeteria no matter how disastrous it may be. He also proves to be a bookworm, with a special affinity for novels. He also proves to be a "sweet" person, easily feeling complimented by others; he also likes to help people with their problems, overall, you could say he is a nice guy. One thing that undoubtedly cheers him up are cats; by just looking at one, he normally gets very happy, even if the cats are scared of him since he's a dog...he's used to being scratched on a daily basis. Do keep in mind, if any of his kittens are damaged in any way, he will be horrified, panicking intensely. A remarkable thing about him is his "power", or rather deficiency, of feeling resentment. He is unable to hold grudges for unknown reasons, maybe he tries very hard to be a nice guy... Appearance Cocoa is a dog with lop ears and a disheveled strand of hair, colored like chocolate. His fur is milk chocolate colored along with some spots on his body, colored cream; the most noteworthy spots being in his right eye, ears, right hand and feet. His tail is short and has a speck on the tip, his eyes are pastel blue. Normal outfit He wears a brown sweater with a cream t-shirt inside with its sleeves coming out. He wears black pants and a striped, beige apron, the apron being the male uniform of the cafeteria. His cats are of different colors each. Midnight is black with white spots in her legs, tip of the tail and right ear, her eyes are marine blue lilac color. Banana Split is beige with white spots on the mouth and body with a smaller tail and she has yellow eyes; she is the fluffiest of the group. Gray Clouds is gray with gray and brown spots all over his body, his eyes are green and, unlike the others, his eyes are more feline in a tear-like shape He has a black patch on his right eye, which is severely damaged. Relations His cats: He loves them like a father would. He always tries to protect them, keep them clean and make sure they are well fed...even though they scratch him. Pastel: They are friends and co-workers at the Cafe, their relation is currently as friends, although Pastel shows to have feelings towards him, although he never seems to notice. Cinnabon: His bully friend, she tends to annoy him, although in a friendly context, while they work. Fudgy Muffin Coffy: Despite being from different cafeterias in the town, there is an awkward love string between them. Cacao is normally the one who approaches her to try to flirt, but she shyly makes her escape. Minty: Both being good friends, he is also responsible for babysitting Minty's cat Peppermint. Deaths His deaths are usually related to his work in the cafeteria, accidental consumption of chocolate or due to his; they normally relate to blood loss or poisoning. The kittens themselves end up maiming each other when they foil each other's plans. His kills normally occur thanks to his cats, who commit murder against the innocent people, their owner, themselves, among others. Cacao survival ratio is 29%. The kittens survival ratio is 51%. TBA Injuries TBA Kill Count TBA Episodes TBA Trivia * The resentment of the cats has its own logic: Banana Split hates lower class people since he generalizes them with Melon, who started the incident. Midnight hates the superior class since he generalizes them with Mr. Sakura, who is Cacao's boss and who made the shelf fall on top of Cacao. Gray Clouds hates Cacao because he thinks that, because of him, he got injured his right eye. From this alone, we're able to perceive how strong their memory is regarding the incident. * Kittens are much larger than average pets, in addition to having superior intelligence; it is rumored they're normal Tree Friends in development. * Sometimes out of boredom, while drinking boba tea, he uses the sorbet to spit the tapioca balls like bullets (without intending to kill someone). * He is Sakura's first employee who is not a cat. * His nationality is not known specifically, but it is confirmed that he is Latino. Gallery Wow even more I really should be doing more productive stuff.png|Original image where he came from Cacao px.png Los gatitos px.png �� Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dogs Category:Canines Category:Cats Category:Felines Category:Brown Characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters With Inregular Eyes Category:Characters With Jobs Category:Teenage Characters Category:Adopted Category:Free to Use Category:La-cocotua characters